


Snow fall

by Marvinetta



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mention of previous character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 17:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12173064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvinetta/pseuds/Marvinetta
Summary: Bobo tries to stay sane at the bottom of the well.





	Snow fall

She reached out to him, holding a small toy. The tiny metal swan slowly flapped it wings as Waverly held it up for him to see. It's eyes glowed red, and a small part of his mind was screaming at him that nothing of what was happening was real. 

Waverly was in a sun dress, snow falling around her in large flakes. Her face was cheerful, was relaxed. Everything was off. 

"You need a coat, angel, it's snowing." He offered her his hand but she shook her head and threw the tiny metal swan into the snow at his feet. 

"It doesn't matter. I'll be with Willa soon. You're going to kill me, too. " 

Bobo reached out as she turned and skipped bare footed through the snow back on to Earp land. But instead of touching her hair as she danced out of reach, he felt cold stone under his fingertips. The world lurched around him and suddenly he was back in the well. Alone. 

"I won't, angel. I won't. I promised."


End file.
